


Bathroom Break

by kazuswife (peachsmoothie)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, i don't know what else to tag this as orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsmoothie/pseuds/kazuswife
Summary: You send Kazunari something saucy while he's in class... eyes emoji
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Bathroom Break

**Author's Note:**

> i am terrible at writing kazunari (and writing in general) and it took me forever to get up the courage to post this hah,,, so sorry in advance if it's terrible
> 
> also i'm big dumb i didn't realize i had to assign a sex to the reader until i started writing i'm so sorry my amab kazu fuckers but otherwise reader isn't gendered

Your heartbeat rang in your ears as you contemplated pressing "Send". You knew you were overthinking things, but you couldn't help but be nervous. Nervousness is normal when you try new things, right? Besides, you couldn't help but notice you were also a little… excited, knowing exactly what this would lead to.

Kazunari had always been a fan of your occasional nudes, to the point he kept them saved in a hidden folder just for himself. That didn't make you nervous anymore, maybe a little self-conscious, but you knew what his reaction would be. He'd send a thousand of emojis and maybe a few heart-covered reaction images, and when he saw you again, he'd pepper you with kisses and tell you how beautiful you are and how he's the luckiest guy on earth and-

Your phone went off, bringing you back to reality. It's Kazunari, of course.

_ Baaabe~ Class is so boooring. I miss youuu ♡ _

You smiled at your phone, thumb hovering over the button that would bring up your recent photos and videos to send his way. You decided to text him back instead.

_ I might have something that'll make it less boring? _

…You worded that horribly. And now this means he'll pester you until you send him whatever you were talking about. Fuck.

_ What! What is it! :O _

You shifted on your bed, pulling your knees to your chest.

_ Can anyone see your phone? _

_ Nah. The seats in this classroom are spaced super far apart. Why? ;) _

_ No reason… _

_ Aw, you gotta tell me now! Don't keep me in suspense! :( _

You let out a sigh and opened your recent photos and videos. A video, labeled 4:36, with a fairly blurry thumbnail, sat at the top of the list. You hadn't even watched it back to make sure it wasn't bad quality or something, you were too insecure for that. You bit your lip and clicked the video, pulling it up. You quickly clicked "done", so you wouldn't have to watch it as it opened. Your eyes flicked back between Kazunari's last message and your video, waiting to be sent.

As you sat contemplating sending it, three little dots in a bubble popped up on Kazunari's side of the chat.

_ Y'know, if it's what I think it is, you've sent me some before. No need to be nervous! You know I always think my sunshine is lovely~☆ _

He could see right through you, even in text form. You sighed, closed your eyes, and clicked "send". Before the video finished sending, you typed out another text:

_ Hope you like ♡ _

* * *

Kazunari propped his head up with his arm, tapping his pen against his notebook. This class was boring, and he was fairly tired from the almost-all-nighter last night. His phone vibrated and sprang to life on top of his notebook, and his face lit up as he noticed what the notification was. It was probably something explicit, considering the messages you had sent before, so he pulled his phone close to himself just in case and opened the message.

His eyes grew wide as he realized the blurry thumbnail wasn't a photo but a video, marked 4:36. 4:36 of  _ what? _ He squinted and realized the blur in the photo was mostly skin.

_ Fuck. _

He swallowed thickly, excusing himself to use the bathroom. He walked briskly to the men's room, grabbed the last stall, and leaned against the door to catch his breath. He puts an earbud in one ear, choosing to keep the other one out, just in case he gets… Loud.

_ Should I really do this? On campus? _

He sat down and ran his hand through his hair while staring at the thumbnail. You were probably going to worry why it was marked as "read" and nothing was said. He typed out a quick response as not to worry you:

_ Gimme a minute, kay? ♡ _

His hands shook as he undid his jeans, pulling his already somewhat-hard cock out of his boxers. He wrapped his hand around his cock as his heart pounded. He turned his volume up a few notches before opening the video. Breath catching in his throat, he realized what exactly the video was of.

The camera focused after a few seconds and your bathroom floor was visible, a bright purple dildo suction-cupped to the floor in the middle of the screen. You moved into frame slowly, somewhat timidly. He bit his lip at the sight of your body, completely naked, a few marks on your neck leftover from your time together a few nights ago. You never lowered your eyes into frame, but he could see the rest of you, and it made his grip on his cock tighten a little.

You let out a shaky breath and sat forward on your hands and knees, pressing the dildo down so it rubbed against your clit. Your hips moved slowly, and Kazunari immediately began pumping his cock at the same speed.

_ Christ, you are so fucking hot. _

He could hear your heavy breathing through the video, tiny moans escaping your mouth as you picked up the pace. His member twitched in his hand; he  _ so _ wished he was back at your place, inside of you rather than in his own hand.

"Kazu…" you mumbled, just loud enough for the microphone to pick it up. He closed his eyes for a split second, trying his best to revel in the sound of his name coming from your lips. He hoped no one would walk in and hear the sound of his labored breathing, but at this point, he didn't care to stop himself.

"Kazunari… I want you…" you practically begged as you picked up the pace. Those words sent a shockwave through him, an involuntary moan leaving his throat. "Kazunari… please…"

He grunted, trying his best to keep quiet, knowing full well he was incredibly loud in these situations. "Kazu, fuck me…" He bit his lip as another moan left him.

You were practically bouncing against the dildo at this point, making sure your grinding was in full view for the camera. Your moans became whimpers as you pushed closer to the edge. He stroked his cock harder, drunk on the sound of your voice in his ear.

You came with a moan of his name, eliciting a loud moan of his own, leaving him briefly thankful that no one else was in the bathroom. He came not long after, cum hitting the door of the tiny stall and coating his hand. He tried to catch his breath, eyes still on the video as you rode out your orgasm.

"I love you," you whispered just loud enough he could hear. Then, you sat up on your knees, made a heart with your hands in view of the camera, and stopped the recording. He immediately clicked "save", moving it to his secret folder with his photos of you.

Kazunari sheepishly wiped off his hand and the door, incredibly embarrassed about jacking off when he should be in class. But you were just so damn  _ sexy _ he couldn't help himself. Hell, if it were up to him, he would go another round or two--but he needed to get back to class.

He ran his hand through his hair before adjusting his pants. He was going to have to get you back for that one. He flicked open his phone and typed a message back to you.

_ Oh, you are SO going to get it later. Love you ♡ _

**Author's Note:**

> edit: wow 😳 did not see this doing so well!!! would you guys... like a part two?


End file.
